As You Wish
by Silverwing2012
Summary: What shenanigans can Connor and Ellie get into on a hot summer day at the Manor? Two Worlds, One Sky oneshot. Enjoy!


The hot summer sun shone down on the Homestead, illuminating everything in its brilliant rays. Ellie, though, felt anything but illuminated. "Too bloomin hot!" she growled, picking more blueberries. She pulled at the collar of her shift, she only wore it and her skirts today due to the head, and made her way to the next blueberry bush.

Soon, her basket was full and she grumbled as she made her way back onto the path. Dirt flew up under her feet as she walked back to the manor. It was so dry and hot! She left the door open behind her as she made it to the manor. She quickly worked in order to get the blueberries cleaned and spread out. She pouted a little, wondering what to do with them.

She didn't want to bake a pie now; she just wasn't in the mood for it anymore and it was too hot for that. She blew some wayward locks of hair out of her face and she suddenly thought of an idea. She remembered when she used to do dry fruits with her mother. She grinned and moved to get a large rag out. She cleaned the blueberries and brought the basket and rag with her on the porch. She found a big patch of sunlight and she put the rag down, making sure it was flat. She spread the blueberries out, making sure they were even.

She nodded in satisfaction and went back inside. She glanced at the pile of letters she was taking a small break from. She picked up her letters from Europe and broke the seal on the first one. She sat down at the desk, frowning as she read. "Oh dear," she mumbled.

"What is it?"

Ellie jumped and looked to see Connor standing in the entryway to the kitchen. He pulled off his bow and quiver and set them against the wall.

He took the letter from her outstretched hand, reading the first few lines.

Ellie crossed her arms. "It seems that the Assassins AND the Templars are having trouble in France. They're both caught up in the trouble stirring there."

Connor sighed, handing the letter back to her. "Lafayette told me Paris was having trouble during the war. Do the Assassins there need assistance?"

Ellie read further on, tilting her head. "They do not at the time being. My contact there promised to send word if we are needed."

He nodded, wiping his face. "We will be fortunate if they do not need us."

Ellie nodded in agreement. "All of my other contacts have told me that even though the Templars are trying to gain a foothold in America again, they are having a hard time doing so. The Assassins in the French and Spanish colonies have been doing their part and making sure the Templars do not ever gain enough power."

Connor hummed in thought. "Any word from Aveline? She once had an enemy here once."

Ellie glanced through her letters from the French colonies. "No word. Her allies have contacted me though saying that the Templar threat there was ended."

Connor nodded again, glancing at the door. Ellie tilted her head as she remembered something. "You never told me what happened when she came here," she mentioned, leaning back and stretching.

Connor looked up in thought. "I led her to a Fort where her enemy was hiding among the Colonial troops. I helped her get inside and assisted her by fighting off soldiers while she assassinated him."

Ellie nodded, giving him a sly grin. She wanted to see if he would splutter and mumble like he would when she mentioned Dobby.

He noticed. "What?"

Ellie shrugged. "Achilles told me she was beautiful." She winked.

Connor frowned at her. "This is a trap."

"What?" she laughed.

"You are trapping me. I will not fall for it." He crossed his arms.

Ellie shook her head and stood up, placing a hand on his arm. "I was just teasing you, relax you Ox," she chuckled, pinching him before moving to check on the blueberries.

She squeaked when a firm grip suddenly tightened around her wrist and spun her back around. Connor towered over her; a little smirk was on his lips. "Why did you think you could tease me with that? That was before we were together," he said.

Ellie placed a hand on his chest and drummed her fingers, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I just wanted to see how you would react," she said with a wink. She reached up on the tips of her toes and pecked him on the cheek before stepping away again.

She felt him reach for her again but she giggled and got away to the door before he could catch her. She gave him a playful grin over her shoulder and she walked out. The blueberries haven't changed. Ellie almost groaned. She suddenly remembered how impatient she became when it came to drying things.

Connor had followed her out and he made his way toward the wood chopping block. Ellie arched a brow. "What are you doing? We have enough wood," she said, glancing at the enormous pile sitting near the door closest to the kitchen.

Connor shrugged. "It never hurts to have more than needed."

Ellie rolled her eyes and went back inside. She might as well finish her sewing while waiting. She came back outside and sat in one of the chairs on the porch. The rhythm of Connor's ax hitting the chopping block soothed her as she fixed a tear on the coat of his captain's uniform. How he managed to always tear something always bewildered her. The _Aquila _didn't even run into any conflict on their last voyage.

She tied off a knot and glanced at her husband, stiffening at the sight. Her breath caught in her throat as she studied him. Connor had taken off his robes while she was working, leaving him only in his pants and boots.

She bit her lip as she studied how the muscles in his back moved as he swung the ax down. The now familiar warm feeling started to pool in her abdomen as she kept watching. She felt a blush travel up her neck and to her ears.

She finished fixing his coat and set it aside on the railing. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, leaning on the railing herself. He glanced at her and froze, catching her gaze.

Ellie grinned, not feeling ashamed at all. He was a good looking man; she could stare if she wanted. "Why did you stop?" she asked coyly, cocking her head.

He shook his head, letting out his usual breathy laugh. "Even I need to rest. I also could not help but feel like I was being watched either," he retorted, turning around.

Drumming her fingernails on the railing, Ellie tried to think of a way to get him to stop working for a moment. She perked up when she thought of an idea. She stepped over to the stairs, leaning against one of the posts. "It's so hot," she said, playing with the ties of her shirt.

Connor made a sound of agreement and swung his ax. Ellie pouted a little. She looked around. She was sure that no one would be out on the paths by the manor. The sun was beginning to set and she knew almost everyone would be at their homes.

She took a leap of faith and untied the ribbon at the top of her shift, causing the top to loosen. She pushed it off of one shoulder, exposing the skin there. "Connor."

Connor glanced at her and froze. She could see the blush rising on his cheeks and she could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. His chest was heaving from his chore and she could see the sheen of sweat glistening on his torso.

Her knees almost gave out at the look he was giving her now. She took a deep breath, trying to be seductive. She still couldn't do those sorts of things very well. Connor never seemed to mind though. She beckoned him with a crook of a finger, smirking a little. "Come here, Love," she ordered softly.

He dropped the ax and walked over to the porch. She stopped him after he stepped onto the stairs by placing her hands on his shoulders. She shivered as his brown eyes bore into her green ones. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed some hairs that escaped from his ponytail back from his forehead. She loved seeing him disheveled like this.

She leaned closer and hopped up. He easily hooked his arms under her legs as she wrapped them around his waist and he walked up the rest of the steps. She dug her fingers into his hair and gave him a hard kiss. He groaned into her mouth and she shivered with the sound. Connor kicked the door shut behind him and set her down. He pulled at the ties of her skirts, and she helped him get them off. Now she was just in her shift. She hopped up again and squeaked when Connor turned and pinned her to the wall. She gasped as he ran his tongue up her throat and left kisses along her jaw.

She clung to his shoulders and threw her head back as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her throat. She felt like a shivering mess. They have never done this before and she found that she was enjoying it immensely. She pulled is head up and kissed him again, letting out small moans when he ground his hips against her.

Her heart was threatening to thunder out of her chest and she felt the inferno inside of her grow with each kiss. She let out a whimper when his hand gripped her thigh and squeezed. She reached down and fumbled with the ties to his trousers.

Connor panted and pressed kisses to her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips as she finally managed to push his trousers down a little. He readjusted his grip and pressed her harder against the wall, causing them both to groan.

With one swift movement of his hips, they were one. Ellie threw back her head again and tried to not cry out too loudly. Connor pressed his lips to her neck, tugging at the skin with his teeth while she adjusted to him.

She wiggled her hips a little and let out a keening moan. She just wanted him to _move._

He slowly pulled away and snapped his hips, causing them both to moan. Ellie couldn't think anymore. All she could do was feel. She clung to his shoulders like a life line and buried her face into his neck as he picked up the pace. She dug her nails into his skin, crying out when he changed the angle a little.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she whimpered. Her legs were quivering, but she tightened their grip around his waist anyway.

He gave her a broken response in Mohawk and grabbed the back of her neck, crushing her mouth against his.

The inferno that was building in her body finally consumed her and she cried out against his lips. She quivered and writhed as he fell into oblivion with her.

He collapsed against her, squishing her between his chest and the wall. She ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, trying to get her breath back. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily. She pressed a kiss to his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

He looked into her eyes.

She tugged on his hair a little. "We definitely have to do this again," she said with a coy grin, twirling a lock around her finger.

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "As you wish, Norónhkhwa," he said against her skin.

He suddenly hooked his arms completely under her legs again and turned away from the wall, walking up the stairs. She clung to him and brought her lips to his ear. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to make love in our bed now," he stated. His gaze was dark and full of desire again.

She laughed and clung to him. "As you wish, Love."


End file.
